Rescuing a Kitten
by Teshia14
Summary: Crazy enough to rescue a kitten that jumped into a burning building? Katie was and she did it; only if the cat was brave like her.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush. **_

* * *

_**P**_ushing my nose into others' business was not something that I am entirely proud of, but it is one of my biggest flaws. Believe me, I tried everything - almost everything - including hypnosis. Hypnosis might be a far - fetched idea, but trust me something extreme was needed, and at the moment it seemed like the perfect idea.

I was lost in a trance for a couple of seconds, then I was back, feeling like crap. The hypnotist didn't get a good check from me; the service was not worth any espouse. So I'm currently back to square one; that's not convenient to people.

It's not like I'm committing a major crime or planning a premeditated murder. Yet, when putting the habit between these two, it seems worse. Or that's what my mother said. Mothers, got to love to hate their absurd judgment; though at times, those same taunting comes back to hunt you.

Currently, I was stuck in a burning building because this stupid tabby cat had climbed in the windows that were close to the oaks trees - so when his owners weren't looking, he sneaked in. Since I'm Katie Knight, a crime and mystery lover, I decided to follow the stupid tabby cat in and set a plan to rescue it. The plan was simple: get in the building, find the stupid cat, put him in my handbag, and leave.

But that plan was seeming a bit too complicated now. The cat was on the other side of the building. How he got there? I don't know. Also, burnt woods fell on the floor - tons of them - blocking my pathway in the process. This is just fabulous.

Hot. Hot. A piece of the wall brushed through my shoulder; I quickly retracted. Time to think of a plan and fast. The cat hair had stuck up on his back, it looked as if he just came out of a pretty terrible bath. He mewed softly and climbed to the ledge, escaping from the burning wood. Poor kitty. At least, he was smart.

If I walked away from the woods and be extra careful walking on the small accessible pathway, I could make it. Easier said than done. The smoke flared up in my nostrils, causing me to let out a wheeze. Now I knew that if I stood here wasting time, this could very well be my last day.

According to plan, I took baby steps similar to those of a snails, and being very wary of the surrounding. I tied my long brown hair into a bun and rolled the sleeve up on my shirt and breath in and out, very slowly. I checked back, front and so forth. Clear. As I walking through, I heard a creak in the ground. Don't panic, I told myself. My face had turned a shade of red, like that of an apple.

After what seems like ages, I made it across and did a quick victory dance. All that was left now was convince the cat that it was safe. That's a piece of cake.

"Come here, kitty cat," I called out, patting my lap. The cat didn't move but stay there. Okay, so this was going to be a much difficult choice than I assumed, but nothing that I can't do.

I let out a small cough. "Here, kitty, kitty." My voice came out more like a demand than reassuring. Not good. Uh-oh. Let me try that again. "Here, kitty, kitty. Come here," I said, then paused to collect some thoughts, "I will give you... This sandwich." I bit my lips, and took the sandwich out of my handbag. It was a simple tuna sandwich. I hope he likes tuna. My stomach rumbled at the thought; so maybe I didn't eat lunch yet, but it was for a good cause.

It seemed to have an effect - direct effect because the cat started coming towards me, but then stopped and let out a shriek. Just as I was about to go after to him; he began moving again, and this time reached me.

"Meow, meow, meow," he said, licking his paws. It's like he was saying, give me the sandwich and get me out of here. This cat had the bluest eyes I ever seen. Contacts. Contacts on a cat? That's weird, but I don't really care.

I slowly placed the sandwich on the floor, which in return, he smelled and meow as in accepting the sandwich. Then I scooped him up in one scoop and put him in my handbag, and searched for a way out. Catching a glimpse at a door, I took very careful steps getting there.

After a few minutes, we were out of the building - I and the cat. I was so happy to be outside again, never had I been in my life.

Mrs. Madeline, the tabby's cat owner, came towards us. Black sunglasses covered her face, and thick red luscious lips (too much lipstick if you ask me) formed into a smile.

"Ohmigod, my baby, how are you? Did you get hurt? Snow Paws, is anything hurt?" Her thick accent filled the air; her voice was the combination of Barbie and Spongebob. It was the most horrible sound to hear.

The cat mewed in response. "Mrs. Madeline, I can assure you that Snow Paws is fine. I'm the one that rescued him," I said very politely, even though I regretted saying it.

She picked up Snow Paws in her hands. "Whatever, Catie. Snow Paws is very grateful." She rubbed the cat's belly. "But Snow Paws has a manicure and pedicure to go to. And this," she threw the half - eaten tuna sandwich at me, "Snow Paws doesn't deserve to eat. Only special food." The nerve the woman has.

"My name is Katie, not Catie. FYI, I just wanted to -"

"Catie, thanks for saving Snow Paws. Goodbye." She turned to leave but came back. "You know this hair could use a little something." Oh no. I shook my head. My hair was fine the way it was, even James agreed to that.

"Um, thanks, but no thank you."

"Okay, as you say, Catie." With that, she walked away.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading. :)_**


End file.
